The present invention relates to a unique and novel method and apparatus for producing filter media and more particularly to a unique method and apparatus for forming filter media into one or more of several preselected configurations and producing novel unit filter structure therefrom.
It has been long known in the filter art to collect filter media issuing from a filter media forming apparatus unto a drum or endless belt in a continuous, elongated sheet and to then process the elongated sheet into a preselected form for subsequent assembly into unit disposable or permanent flow-through frames. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,812, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi on Mar. 10, 1998 and to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/677631, filed by Kyung-Ju Choi on Jul. 8, 1996, both of which teach methods of continuously forming fibrous filter media and collecting the endless fibers on a collector drum, including novel air distribution and unique air pulsing arrangements, respectively. In this regard, it is to be understood that the present invention is not to be considered as limited to the novel, non-related fibrous forming method and collection arrangements disclosed on the aforementioned patent and patent application but that other fibrous forming methods can be utilized herewith, including well known chopped fiber forming arrangements which are not disclosed herein. In this regard, attention is further directed to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/038,744 filed by Kyung-Yu Choi on Mar. 11, 1998, which teaches an endless belt pleating arrangement and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,241, issued to R. R. Butin et al on Nov. 19, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,014, issued to J. J. Melead on Apr. 15, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,740, issued to D. L. Krueger on Aug. 16, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,081, issued to K. Ando et al on Apr. 7, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,934, issued to P. G. Buehning on Jun. 26, 1990. These five patents also teach various arrangements for continuously forming fibrous filter media and collecting the fibers on a collector drum, including respectively: controlling fiber material viscosity levels; varying pressures on the collecting drum; collecting fibers into a network of high density and pillowed low density regions; collecting fibers at an angle to the tangential line of the collecting surface; and collecting fibers on a perforated collector drum at equal air flow rates. None of these patents, either alone or in combination, however teaches or suggests the novel method, apparatus and product disclosed herein wherein fibers are collected on an interchangeable, preselectively contoured forming surface in a straight forward and economical arrangement requiring a minimum of parts and a minimum of operating steps heretofore unknown in the act. In addition attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,653, issued to H. L. Griesbach III, et al on July 1997, which broadly teaches collecting randomly emitted fibers unto a moveable forming surface.
In accordance with the present invention, a unique fiber collector surface arrangement is provided which allows for ready interchangeability of the contour surface to be utilized and which, at the same time allows for ready velocity and temperature control. In addition, the present invention provides for a novel transferring, binder and temperature treating arrangement of the uniquely contour formed fibrous material and further provides a unique unit framing arrangement and unit product for the formed and treated material.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.